Changes
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: Sheldon and Amy return from their honeymoon and Sheldon learns the changes are not as bas as he always thought


Between the birth of the second son of Howard and Bernadette, the final preparations of the wedding of Sheldon and Amy and later the wedding, the surprise pregnancy of Penny and Raj enjoying their new stage in their relationship with Ruchi, the group of friends no longer they used to get together as much as they used to, so when Sheldon and Amy returned to Pasadena after their long honeymoon, they all decided it would be a good idea to meet for dinner like in the old days.

"I still don't understand why we have to go to Wolowitz's house. Why don't we just have dinner at 4A as usual? "Sheldon complained as Amy finished preparing a cake for dinner that night.

"Because now our friends have two children and it is not so easy to be climbing four floors while carrying two small children plus everything they may need... "

"Yes, but ... "

"Would you really like to see a girl of a year and a half running around the apartment with the risk of breaking one of your precious figures? "

"Everything in 4A belongs to Leonard, so little Halley is her problem, not mine." Amy rolled her eyes.

"It would be better if you go to take a shower" said Amy looking at her watch "I just finish a couple of things and we can go. "

"I'm not going." Sheldon sat on the couch and crossed his arms.

" It has more than two months that we have not dined with our friends and except for our wedding we have only seen them for a few minutes. "

"And I'm perfectly fine with that. "

"Sheldon ... "Amy sighed and sat next to her husband "I know how much you hate the changes and that you want us all to continue meeting in the 4A for dinner, or the guys and you to play videogames, but you must understand that we have all changed , even you, and that there are now other priorities in our lives. "

"I know, 3 months, 2 weeks and 4 days have passed since the last time Wolowitz, Koothrappali, Leonard and I were alone playing video games and now with the new child ... "

"Aren't you happy for your best friend? "

"Of course I am. From the moment Leonard saw Penny for the first time he said that he and Penny would make beautiful and intelligent babies. I mocked him and didn't understand how he could wish for something as simple as having a baby with a girl he had just met, instead of wishing he could receive the Nobel prize like me ... but seeing how happy he was when Penny told him she was pregnant, I realized that for him that was like winning the Nobel Prize. "

"Then why don't you want to see our friends? "

"Because when Penny mentioned a dinner like in the old days, I thought we would eat Thai food in 4A, sitting in my place, with you by my side ... "

"Sheldon ... "Amy took her husband's hand " You must accept that we will not all have dinner together in 4A as you would like, and that there will be many more changes in our lives that we will not be able to control, but there is something that I can assure you is that I will always be by your side " Sheldon tightened gently Amy's hands in his and he gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I'm still not very happy with the idea that apparently now we'll have dinner at Wolowitz's house ... but I can give it a try. "

An hour later Sheldon and Amy were greeted by Bernadette who thanked Amy for making the cake with a smile.

"Why did you arrive until now? I was dying of hunger and I was about to start eating without you, "Penny said caressing her belly that had already grown more than Amy remembered.

"I suppose Sheldon didn't have enough of all the sex they should have while they were on their honeymoon," Raj said with a smile to annoy his friend.

"Please, it's Sheldon. I'm sure he spend all month in the different museums in Europe," said Howard.

"I'm surprised to say this, but for the first time You're both right," said Sheldon.

"What are you talking about?" Howard asked, confused.

"I spend a lot of time in the museums of Europe ... "

"I wish we would have bet" said Howard looking at Raj.

"But also Rajesh is right, I have not had enough coitus with Amy, although it is because she didn't accept my idea of having coitus in museums more than once" said Sheldon as if it were the most natural thing in the world while Leonard and Penny spit their drinks.

"Did you have sex with Amy in a museum?" Asked Bernadette.

"Bazinga" Sheldon laughed when he saw the disbelieving face of his friends"Having sex in a public place seems repulsive and distasteful," he said seriously, although a second later he winked at his wife.

"Sheldon, you just ... "

"Howard I just saw your daughter with what looks like an arm of Batman running into the kitchen. "

"Halley, I hope you have not broken your dad's favorite Batman figure," he said, going to look for his daughter.

Minutes later, Stuart and Ruchi, who now already got along well with with Bernadette despite the problems that had been months ago, appeared in the room announcing that dinner was ready.

They were talking and telling everything that had happened to all of them during the time they could not be together. When everyone finished eating, Howard suggested going to the living room to watch a movie and everyone agreed.

"I think it was not such a bad idea to come, right?" Amy whispered to Sheldon.

"I suppose not," he said, not wanting to admit that he was enjoying more than he thought.

The monitor Bernadette's hand began to sound, indicating that the little Joel was awakened by what her mother started to stand.

"Stay here, I can go see him," Amy offered.

"Are you sure? "

"Of course, I also die to see how much it has grown. "

Amy went to Joel's cradle and took it gently in her arms.

"Hello swetie, look how big and handsome you are" said Amy and the baby smiled as if she understood what her aunt had said.

"Why is she taking so long?" Sheldon asked when his wife didn't return.

"I don't know, but if you're so worried you should go see her," Howard said.

"And you don't worry about something happening to your son? "

"If he were with you yes and a lot, but Amy is perfectly capable of taking care of my son. "

"All right. I'll go see her"

Sheldon went up quietly to Joel Wolowitz's room and was surprised to see Amy singing to the baby with a smile. He knew Amy had a beautiful voice but it was weird when he heard her sing.

Suddenly he felt a strange sensation inside him and for a second he imagined that the baby Amy had in his arms had brown hair and blue eyes identical to his. He shook his head and observed the baby well and he has his blond hair like Bernadette's, at that moment his wife looked up and saw him.

"Hello" she told him and the way to get closer to where Amy was sitting- Is not so cute?

"Yes, he is very cute" he reached down and took the boy's hand.

They were a few minutes watching Joel play with his little hands.

"Amy, you were right in saying that I detest the changes and also that I must accept that there will be more changes in our lives and I am willing to accept them. "

"I'm glad to hear that" said smiling.

"And that's why ... if you want ... I'm ready for us to have a baby. "

"You're kidding, right?" A few hours ago her husband was complaining about having to dine at Howard's house instead of Leonard's, a small change in his routine, and now suddenly ... Did he want to have a child?

"I'm talking seriously Amy, I want to have a child with you. "

"But…"

"I've noticed the way you look and care for Joel. And I know I'm not good at guessing what people think or feel, but I can guess that you want a baby. "

"And you want it? "

"When I came in and I heard you singing to Joel, I realized that I also wish to have a child with you" carefully and without hurting the baby, Amy approached and kissed Sheldon.

"I love you. "

"And I love you, too" he gave her a little kiss "Do you want to know something? " Amy nodded" The best change in my life was the day I met you. "Amy stroked his cheek and Sheldon smiled at the thought that the changes were not as bad as he had always thought.


End file.
